1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to port assemblies, and more particularly, to medical port assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stoma is an incision into the human body to create an artificial opening to the exterior of the abdomen or the stomach. For gastrostomy, a feeding tube is connected to the stoma. Stomas are different in shape and size.
Several inventions for ostomy supplies have been developed in the past. However, Applicant is not aware of any medical port assemblies that facilitate and comfortably secure a feeding tube to the stoma, without affecting sensitive skin at the stoma opening.